


Love Is A Good Look On You

by kh07gl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-TOA, TOA spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kh07gl/pseuds/kh07gl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Piper come back to camp a few days after Leo makes his grand reappearance.  After catching up with his best friend, Jason turns his eyes to the other person he missed while he was away, and was taken aback. Nico di Angelo had changed immensely, but Jason wasn't complaining. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Good Look On You

Chiron had managed to finally contact Jason, Piper, and Coach Hedge and tell them that Leo was back. 

As soon as the call ended, Jason and Piper pulled out their suitcases and packed to leave for New York. Never mind that it was the middle of the school year, their best friend had just come back from the dead with a beautiful girl in tow (well according to Percy and Leo, Calypso was very pretty, Jason had heard.)

As they were on the plane to New York, Jason's thoughts drifted to Nico, who despite not being very friendly, had become one of Jason's dearest friends. He wondered how he was doing. Was he feeling ok? Was he eating enough? Had he made any new friends?

Jason also recalled that Nico had gotten himself a new crush. It was the camp's head medic and head counsellor of the Apollo cabin, Will Solace. He hoped that Nico's new crush wouldn't end up like his first, but, judging from the way Will had insisted on hanging out with Nico at any free time, made Jason believe that Nico's feelings this time might not be unrequited. 

"Thinking about Nico?" A voice from his side asked. 

Jason turned to look at his girlfriend in surprise. "How did you know?" He asked curiously. 

Piper shrugged. "You always get that look on your face when you think of Nico. The face that looks like a puppy missing his master." She said with a smirk. 

Jason scowled. "You make it sound like I'm in love with Nico, which is ridiculous because I'm in love with you." He ignored Piper's 'aww' and continued. "I'm just worried about him. He's been through so much and I just want him to be happy." He said with a sigh. 

Piper interlocked her fingers with Jason's. "He will be, trust me," she said. "Besides, last I remember he was with Will Solace. There should be something between them now, if there isn't, I would have to scold my siblings for not being better matchmakers."

Jason laughed and kissed Piper on the forehead. He really hoped Nico was happy. 

XxxxxX

Nico actually _smiled_ when he saw Jason, making said boy wonder if this really was the same guy who was with him when they faced Cupid. 

After Jason and Piper had met, punched, and hugged Leo as well as meet Calypso and chat with the new couple for a bit, Jason immediately went to find his self-acclaimed younger brother. 

He went around camp asking where Nico was and got worried when told that Nico was in the infirmary, but guessing from the grin on Percy's face, Nico wasn't in there for an injury. 

As he neared the infirmary, he could hear two people arguing inside, and that was indeed the case as when Jason opened the door, he saw Nico and Will bickering. 

Both boys noticed him as soon he opened the door, and for a second, Jason was worried that he had interrupted something. "Oh hey, Nico, um...this isn't a good time? I'll uh come back later." Jason stammered nervously and began to close the door. 

And that was when Nico practically beamed at Jason and beckoned him inside. 

"Jason, you're back! Come inside...we have to catch up." Nico said with forced cheer, like he was trying to convince someone, but was failing. 

He then turned to Will and glared. "See? I do have company, Jason and I need some um...quality time together! We haven't seen each other for 3 months so yeah!" He said unconvincingly. 

Will sighed. "Nico, I told you I'm not tired. I want to hang out with Jason too so maybe the three of us could..." He started hopefully. 

Nico shook his head furiously. "Will, no, you are going to rest. This week has taken a huge toll on you and you've hardly slept." He said firmly. 

Will pouted. "But I hardly got to spend time with you! With all the kidnappings and my dad being mortal thing has hardly given us any privacy. We just started dating a day before everything started and that was 3 weeks ago. The closest thing we had to a date was the canoe ride and look how that ended." He whined like a child. 

Jason was seriously considering escaping now. He had no interest in getting caught in a lover's spat, but Nico, apparently sensing his intention to run, grabbed his arm in a tight grasp. 

Nico gave Jason look before turning his gaze back to Will. "I'll busy with Jason all day! As I said, we haven't seen each other in a very long time and we have a lot to talk about, so I can't spend any time with you even if I wanted to, which I don't by the way, but if you go rest now and actually sleep maybe we can spend tomorrow together. I'll talk to Chiron and maybe he'll let us go into the city for...a date." He said and blushed at the end. 

Will blinked. "You...you really would? A date? For the whole day?" He asked in disbelief. 

Nico's face turned as red as a ripe tomato. "Yes, I promise to talk to Chiron. But only if you go rest right now. In my cabin, where no one will disturb you." He said firmly. 

Will nodded kissed Nico's cheek. "Okay...but remember tomorrow you will spend the whole day with me, no backing out now!" He said with a grin. Will then looked at Jason. "It was nice to see you again Jason, but I have to go now so I'll talk to you later." With that he gave Nico another kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Jason couldn't hear what he said but judging from the soft smile on Nico's lips, he could only guess. 

After Will left, Nico let go of Jason's arm. "Sorry about that...Will wanted to spend time with me because we've both been busy lately but...a lot happened this week and he used some of his powers so I can tell he's tired." He said looking at his feet. 

Jason just continued to stare at him and Nico squirmed in discomfort. "What are you looking at?" He said with a scowl. 

Jason nodded. "Yup, that's the scary Nico I know, welcome back, someone possessed your body earlier." He joked. 

Nico punched his arm. "Shut up, Jason, I'm the same as always." He said with a glare. 

Jason shook his head. "I would have to disagree with that. You look way better than the last time I saw you. Your look healthier, like you've actually eaten." He said. 

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I'm fat?" He asked teasingly. 

Jason laughed. "No, of course not! But seriously you look good, you look happy." He said with a soft smile. 

Nico blushed a bit. "Maybe that's because... I am. I mean it's not like I am completely okay, I still have nightmares about everything I've been through, especially Tartarus, but I feel like everything will work out. You're right though, this is the happiest I've been since Bianca died." He said, his voice lowering as he spoke. 

Jason wrapped an arm around Nico and was slightly surprised when Nico actually leaned into him. "I'm really glad. You, out of everyone I know, really deserve happiness. I'm glad you're fitting in at camp, and I'm glad that you have found someone who loves you. I'm happy for you, Nico." He said with a smile. 

Nico nodded slowly. "None of this would have happened without all of you. You, Reyna, Coach Hedge, Hazel, the rest of the seven and even my father have all helped me accept myself. Sure, I went through a lot and it still hurts and I don't know if I'll ever stop hurting, but all of you accepted me and gave me hope." He looked up and caught Jason's gaze. "Jason, if you hadn't accepted me when I was forced to came out, then I don't think I would be with Will right now. So thank you for that." Nico said sincerely. 

Jason tightly hugged Nico to his chest. "You deserve it, Nico, you don't have to thank me. I'll always be here for you and no matter what you do, I will always be by your side. Me, as well as everyone else. You will always belong in our hearts." He whispered as he blinked back tears. 

Nico clutched Jason tightly, and Jason knew he heard a soft 'thank you' from the angel in his embrace. 

The two stayed in that position for about a minute, until they got interrupted. "Nico! Harley just got himself hurt, again! I need some bandages to patch him and then I'll..." Will said as he came in and saw the two friends. "Um what is going on here?" He said trying not to sound suspicious and worried. 

Nico let go of Jason and rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is you’re thinking is definitely not what's going on. And seriously? You had one job Will, and you can't even do that. I'll send Kayla to look at Harley and you and I are going to bed since it looks like you can't find it on your own." He said with a frown. 

Will blushed and Jason snickered. "Well, have fun 'resting', Will." Jason said with a wink that made Will blush even harder. 

Nico glared at Jason. "Very funny, Grace. I'll talk to you later, you are going to be staying here for a while right?" He asked hopefully. 

Jason ruffled Nico's hair. "Of course, Piper and I will be staying for about a week before we head back." He said with a smile. 

Nico nodded. "Well then, see you later." He called before taking Will's hand and leading him out the infirmary. 

Jason smiled as he saw Nico and Will leaving and making their way to the Hades Cabin. The two were bickering but Jason could see the smiles tugging at both of their lips. He decided he liked smiling Nico more than scowling Nico. 

Seeing Nico so happy made Jason feel truly relieved. He likes this new happy Nico who was also in love. He hoped that Nico would always have a smile on his face as he talked to his boyfriend.  

Nico was happy, and Jason would to about anything to keep him that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Solangelo fanfic (even though it's mostly brotherly Jasico lol) I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment below!


End file.
